


Bring Him Home

by MintoKitsune



Series: Prompts and Collaborations [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, i cant even with this cute ok, i wish i were sorry for this but DO YOU READ THE CUTE, ugh this is just too cute okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintoKitsune/pseuds/MintoKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Milligan is trapped in the cage. But when a certain Angel drags him out, will affections develop? Will everything be alright with Naomi at large?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Him Home

Pain was a constant in Adam’s life. After Sam left the cage, when Lucifer and Michael weren’t bickering, they turned their attention towards him. He was their toy and they loved fighting over him.

Lucifer liked to play with his fears. He liked to give the illusion of him burning, to make him revisit death every single day. He liked to scar the boy mentally.

Michael preferred to leave real scars on Adam’s body. One special project of his was to carve wings into Adam’s back. And when he would scream, Michael would merely claim that Adam’s body was his to scar, and he should really stop fussing. After all, Adam had said yes.

He never got a release. He never slept, or ate, and pain was all he knew. The light was leaving his eyes slowly and he was losing himself. The only thing that kept him from snapping was the thought that his brothers, the Winchesters, would save him.

Each day, that hope started to sink.

A year passed, two, and soon Adam lost control of time. Now, he clung to the pain. It was the only thing that let him know that he was, in fact, still alive. Now, it was worse when the two angels just left him to mull in the dark, quiet cage. He found himself drifting. He cried for them to come back and in the end, he dragged his own nails into his skin just to feel something.

Adam Milligan was a broken man.

 

That’s how he was, the day the other Angel came.

He was writhing on the ground, a pathetic whimper escaping his throat. His cheek was bleeding, the bone visible from the lack of skin, which was stuck in his overgrown and ragged nails.

He felt a gentle touch on his arm and he jerked away, speaking on instinct. “Please, don’t hurt me.” He cried, feeling backed into a corner. “I’m sorry, I’ll do anything. Just- _Please._ ”

The angel watched with concern, touching his forearm. “I am not here to hurt you.” He said, his voice much more gentle than his touch.

Adam looked up, his eyesight nearly gone. The only thing he could make out was a glowing light, a set of wings. “I am here to save you.”

* * *

The next time Adam came to, the pain has lessened to a great extent. He had no idea where he was, but it felt like he was floating on a cloud. He was surrounded by warmth and comfort. Something bright was shining at him and he struggled to open his eyes. They felt weighed down, like he had been sleeping for years.

He opened his eyes to see the figure of a man, surrounded in light. When he came to his senses he realized the sun was shining on him. He never thought he’d see daylight again.

And yet, even better than that, was the face sitting at his side. It appeared to be the face of a young man, around his age. He wore a red and white striped uniform. The name tag read, “Alfie.”

His smile was sweet, no malicious intent in sight.

Adam opened his lips to speak, but the man had already started speaking. “I’m glad to see you’re awake. I was afraid you wouldn’t make it; some of your injuries wouldn’t heal, no matter how hard I tried.”

Adam tried to sit up, but fell back with a groan. His entire body was groggy. It was nice to finally be on a bed, though. “How long was I asleep?” He asked, his throat dry. The male responded silently at first, reaching over to prop him up and hand him a cup of water.

When he was done, he set back into his chair. “A few weeks. Your body had to catch up with time, and the healing took quite a few days. I’m afraid to say not even I can heal the scars left over...”

Silence fell over the small room and Adam gulped down the water quickly. Finally, he asked the biggest question tugging at his mind. “What happened?”

The man smiled softly, never taking his eyes from Adam’s. “I was sent on a mission to find you, to bring you back.” He started, telling the tale of how he saved Adam, his voice never changing from it’s gentle tone.

“It was not easy, pulling you from the cage. I had to come when my brothers were distracted, and pulling you out with your soul intact was the hardest part. It was a huge burden on my own grace, but I knew I had to get you out quickly. When I reached you, you were damaged, practically beyond repair. You had hurt yourself and even when you passed out, you kept... you kept screaming, pleading.” He paused, his eyes had turned haunted, and his smile pained. “That went on for a week, you screaming. Even after the healing process was complete... You screamed until your throat ran sore. Fortunately, I was able to expel Michael and Lucifer from your conscious, so they can no longer reach you. Harm you.”

Adam looked down at his hands, processing the information. He saw scars running up and down his arms, could feel them across his body.

“I do not know what my brother did, but I am not capable of healing some of the worst scars. I fear not even my more powerful brothers can heal the marks of Michael.”

Adam looked back up, taking in the doe-eyed male. “Who are you?” He asked, disbelief still ringing in his voice.

The man smiled and answered swiftly. “I am an Angel. My name is Samandriel.”

* * *

Samandriel left and let Adam soak in the news, promising that he would be back to stand over the boy and protect him. He didn’t want to trust the angel, after everything he had been through, but he had _saved_ Adam. There was no one that Adam owed more than this Angel.

When he returned later that night with a plate of food, Adam had thought of a lot more questions. Questions that, Samandriel seemed almost pleased to answer.

For once in his life, it actually seemed like someone enjoyed his company. He couldn’t be sure if it was an act yet, but it certainly lowered his guard.

First though, he had to eat. He was _starving_. He scarfed down his food, ignoring the amused look on Samandriel’s face. It was almost cute, if Adam had been into something like that. But he wasn’t. So it wasn’t.

“Sometimes I wish I could experience hunger.” Samandriel spoke, once Adam had slowed down a bit, which made Adam look at him curious. He would have spoken, but his mouth was full of food and he didn’t grow up in a barn. Samandriel saw the look, and replied anyways. “I think it’s interesting. To see you rely so much on something. You eat because you need to, and that has made you love it. I myself have tried food, but it never seemed right. I don’t know how to explain it, it was just clear I’m not made to eat.” He shrugged, while Adam gulped down the last of his food.

He didn’t know what to say to the angel, how to cheer him back up. Instead, he tried to push himself up, his limbs feeling like lead. “I need to take a shower, I reek.” His arm gave way, and he was back on his back with a groan.

Samandriel was trying not to smile, he shouldn’t have found that amusing at all, but there was a grin on his face. It went away almost immediately when Adam glared at him. “Your muscles are still weak, you will not be able to move very much.” He said softly, watching those pale eyes flicker in near defeat. “If you wish to bathe, I will help you, but if you do not wish to, I understand.”

Adam, queasy at both the idea of not taking a bath, and Samandriel washing him, used all of his strength to push himself out of bed, leaning heavily on the mattress to move towards a door he hoped was the bathroom. Samandriel stood and followed him, watching him with alert eyes. “I can take my own bath.” He growled, right before he let go of the mattress and started to tumble straight into the carpet.

In a flash, Samandriel was at his side, holding him up. Their faces were inches apart and Samandriel would have had to be deaf to hear the sigh of defeat that escaped Adam’s lips. “Fine, whatever.” He grumbled.

Samandriel would swear on his favorite brother that he didn’t smile right then, but his lips had been turned up softly.

* * *

Adam sat on the toilet, watching as Samandriel drew his bath. The angel only ever seemed to show a gentle concern, which was probably the most shocking thing he had witnessed. Everyone always seemed to treat him like he was unimportant. It made him think that he was unimportant. It wasn’t a pleasant feeling.

Before he knew it, he was sitting in the tub, his knees drawn to his chest. He looked up at Samandriel, who had a wash rag and shampoo in his hand, and was kneeling down at the tub. Adam felt exposed, insecure, and weak, but Samandriel was determined to make this a comfortable experience. He was silent as he took a cup and made sure Adam was covered in water, minus a small, “Tilt your head back,” So he could get his hair wet. He then started to lather the shampoo into Adam’s hair.

The human was capable of cleaning his own body, for that he was grateful, but when it came to the hard to reach places, it was another story.

“I can wash your back for you.” Samandriel muttered, prying the washcloth from Adam’s limp fingers. He lathered it up with soap and started to gently wash it.

He had tried not to pay too much attention to any of Adam’s scars, but he found himself slowly tracing the raised, pink skin. His back had been the worst when Samandriel saved him. It didn’t hold many different scars, but it looked like Michael had decided to carve and recarve wings into his back, every other week.

“I’m sorry that this happened to you.” He muttered, pulling his hand back and moving to rinse the suds off of his back. “I never thought my brother could be so cruel. I used to look up to him. I remember when I was younger, he used to play with me, tell me stories of our father. But I...”

His voice broke and Adam wished he could see his expression. What he didn’t see was the face of lost hope, a betrayed man. With a trembling voice, Samandriel continued. “I can’t forgive him for doing something like this. Angel’s are supposed to help men to show kindness. We are supposed to love them unconditionally.”

Adam turned his head, to see Samandriel standing, to help him out of the tub. “You shouldn’t love someone because you have to.” He said, letting the Angel wrap a towel around him.

Guiding him back to the bed, Samandriel shook his head. “I don’t love because I have to.” He helped Adam under the covers. “One day, I asked Castiel why he cared so much, why he fought so hard. He told me ‘Humans may be wrong. They may sin, and murder, and curse our father, but that doesn’t make them any less good.’ Every day I see miracles. A mother taking her child to school, a young man helping someone with their groceries, a pair of brothers going to hell and back for each other.”

Adam watched Samandriel in surprise, before setting his face into a scowl. “Some brothers.” He said, the sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Samandriel wasn’t fazed. In fact, his smile grew. “It was not my superiors that sent me to get you, Adam. It was Castiel. I do not know whether the Winchester’s know what he did, but it seemed to be for their well-being. I believe they wanted you back.”

Adam stared at Samandriel before scoffing and turning his back. “Whatever.” He muttered, but that left his brain whirring, and though Samandriel didn’t budge from his spot, he fell asleep.

* * *

The next week trudged by slowly, but Samandriel was there every second of it. In that time, Adam got caught up with the real world. It seemed that Dean had gone to purgatory and come back, after facing Leviathans (which Adam didn’t ask about.)

He also learned a lot about Samandriel; the Angel talked a lot. He was kind of adorable, if Adam allowed himself to think about that. He had actually grown fond of his laugh, and the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled. He was actually starting to like Samandriel.

Almost exactly a week after he had woken up, Adam turned to Samandriel. “What do you do while I’m asleep?” He asked, recalling that he had said something about angel’s not needing sleep.

“I watch over you, make sure Michael and Lucifer do not make a reappearance.” He said, which had been true at first, but he had started to stay out of affection for the human.

“Surely it must hurt, sitting in that chair all night.” Adam replied, raising his eyebrows. Samandriel shrugged, but Adam had already pulled back the covers to his bed. “C’mon, you can at least lay down while I’m sleeping.”

Immediately, Samandriel protested. “I do not require sleep, I am fine.”

Adam pulled the covers back even further and Samandriel shook his head furiously. “I couldn’t-”

“Get in the bed, Samandriel.” Adam said, his eyes set with determination but his mouth forming into a smirk.

“But I-”

“Samandriel. C’mon.”

Samandriel met Adam’s smiling face and kicked off his shoes and pulled his hat off of his head, before climbing into the bed. He laid down onto his back and Adam pulled the blankets up. He chuckled and closed his eyes.

Samandriel turned to his side, to see Adam had already closed his eyes, but the smile on his face was a true one. He smiled too, and he opened his mouth to say something.

“I never understood Castiel’s attachment to Dean, until right this second.” He muttered.

Adam’s lips parted, and a snore escaped them.

Samandriel giggled.

* * *

Another week passed and Adam was now able to walk around, but Samandriel always accompanied him. There was a garden, filled with a multitude of flowers.

“I planted these, you know.” Samandriel said, while Adam looked at the flowers in awe. They were truly beautiful. Roses and Lilies of every color, flowers that Adam had never even heard of. He couldn’t believe that Samandriel had planted these, that he was the source of such beautiful life.

“This is amazing. When did you have time to plant this?”

“I used to do it while you were sleeping, but now that... Uhm, I just can’t find the time anymore, so I cheat a little.” He held up his two fingers, which was a symbolism of his angelic healing powers, and Adam laughed, shaking his head.

“These are still so nice, whether you use your powers or not. They’re- I can’t explain it, but they fill me up with a sense of joy.” He walked towards one of the flowers, closely followed by Samandriel. He liked that the angel trailed him. He felt cared for.

He leaned forward and took a whiff of the flower, and it was probably the best thing he had ever smelled. “You’re amazing.” He straightened up and turned towards Samandriel, realizing that their faces were an inch apart. He could count the freckles on the angel’s vessel, he could see into the eyes, that looked like a grey/blue, he could see his lip quiver slightly.

His eyes hesitated, lingered on his lips, and his hand moved up to caress his cheek. His thumb raking across his high cheekbone. It was adorable to see Samandriel’s eyes widen, his lips pucker.

Adam smirked and moved in, taking his chance. His lips touched Samandriel’s and he was filled with such a bliss. Maybe it was because he was an angel, or maybe it was because he was the most beautiful, the most wonderful person that Adam had ever met, but he never wanted to let go. It wasn’t even a second later, and he was pulling away. He felt like his heart was trying to burst out of his chest.

He was happier than he had ever been.

Samandriel was more than happy. It was almost like his entire being was glowing. Adam asked him about it one day, and his smile lit up Adam’s whole world. “It’s my grace. It’s exceeding past my vessel because I’m... I think the phrase you would use is, ‘in love.’” At the time he didn’t know what he was saying, not in that sense. But he knew it in his heart.

Adam merely replied by grabbing his hand, pulling him down to him so he could kiss his forehead.

When he pulled away, Samandriel seemed to glow even more.

 

The next day, he came with a grin on his face. “Adam, I’ve been assigned a mission! Naomi wants me to find a tablet, and the prophet.” He said. He was never really the type to be assigned missions all that much, it was a great thing for him to get this. “I have to go to some auction tonight, to make sure they are both safe.”

Adam was happy for him, though slightly worried. He wished the boy would just stay with him. Still, he smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. “I’ll be waiting right here, for you. Stay safe, and come home soon.”

He didn’t even want to think that he could lose his Angel.

* * *

Two days passed and Adam began to grow worried. He started pacing, hours on end, until his body was physically unable to take it. When he wasn’t pacing, he was praying.

“Samandriel, come back soon. Stay safe. Please, please come back home.”

His words echoed around the room, which felt much too large without his entity of hope.

Days turned into weeks.

Adam tried a different approach. He prayed to someone else.

“Castiel, I need you. I need you to bring him back to me, please.”

He prayed like that for days, but only on the fourth week of Samandriel’s absence, did Castiel answer.

When he came, Adam was bad. His eyes had sunken, he had barely gotten any sleep, and he rarely ate. He was staring at an empty chair, pulling up close to the bed, when the man in the trench coat appeared.

His voice, gruff and deep, almost the opposite of Samandriel’s. “Adam.” He said, alerting the man to his presence. Adam sat up, looking at Castiel with dead eyes.

“Took you long enough.” He said, no care to how rude it sounded. He had the right to be rude. His angel was missing and Castiel didn’t seem to have a care in the world. Or, so he thought, but when Castiel approached him, he could see he might have been wrong.

“I apologize, I had been a bit busy. But I am trying to get my brother back.”

Adam leaned forward, tilting his head, his eyebrows furrowed. “Excuse me? Back? Where has he gone?”

Castiel’s voice showed no concern. His eyes looked strange. Like they were glazed through. “He has been captured by Crowley, a demon.”

This was too much for Adam to take in. He was trying to choke back his distress, but he couldn’t find it in him. It came out sounding more desperate and painful than he thought. Castiel paced away, and he stumbled out of the bed, nearly tripping on his weak legs. “I want to go with you. I want to help.”

Castiel turned around, looked into his eyes, and opened his lips to speak. But instead of saying anything, he seemed to glaze over. It was almost as if he were in a different room altogether.

Adam stared at him for a good minute, before he nodded and reached out to touch Adam’s shoulder. In minutes, he was standing in front of Sam and Dean, who looked extremely confused.

“Cas, what the hell. You disappear and then show up with- _Adam???_ ” Dean leaned in, a scrutinizing look on his face. “You dug Adam out? I thought you learned your lesson the last time. You know what a disaster that wa-”

“It was not me that took Adam from the cage. He is perfectly fine, anyways.” Castiel interjected. He gave Dean a glare, still managing his eyes to look wide and innocent. The Winchesters didn’t seem to see it, but Adam caught the way his eyes crinkled in the wrong ways. He was too used to Samandriel’s crinkling in the right way. “Anyways,” He turned away, pacing towards the door as he spoke, his coat rustling behind him. “That isn’t the point. We’re going to rescue Samandriel, and he’s coming with.”

Sam was shaking his head, his hair way too long to be healthy. “We aren’t bringing him into this. He’s gotten into enough of our battles, and suffered far too much.” Adam could see him eyeing the scars on his arm, and he moved his sleeve up self consciously.

Castiel looked like he was going to speak, but Adam was getting pissed off and he needed to voice his opinion. “I’m going, and neither of you can stop me.”

Of course, Dean was still going to protest. His deep voice was particularly grating, and Adam wanted to punch him right between the eyes, when he spoke next. “You aren’t going. You aren’t cut out for this.”

He wheeled in his direction, his eyes blazing with a newly kindled fire. “I am going.” He said, his voice blazing hot with passion. “Samandriel is just another angel to you two. He may be someone you can carelessly think about, that you can just leave, like you leave everyone else who isn’t apart of your little makeshift family. But I care for him, more than I’ve ever cared for anyone else, and if either of you try to stop me from coming with you, I will not be afraid to send you back where you belong.”

He knew his words were harsh. He didn’t mean all of it. But it had to be said, because he wasn’t going down without a fight. Actually, he wasn’t going down at all. He was going with.

The shock on the brother’s faces were kind of priceless, and finally they agreed to let him come.

 

Samandriel couldn’t think. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t do anything but feel pain. Any noise was a dull thud that didn’t quite reach him, as if he had fallen deaf to the world. His eyes were wide open, but he couldn’t see very well either. Everything had blurred so much, had dimmed. It was like he was going five hundred miles per hour, with high winds in his eyes.

He couldn’t think.

Long, sharp spears were being driven into his head, into his brain, tapping into everything he had ever thought. And as each thought drove by, his mouth moved and words came out.

He wasn’t controlling himself, he wasn’t trying to speak, but words in his natural tongue were flowing out fluently, as fast as possible. He was spilling out all of his secrets, all of his personal thoughts, and not all of them were angel related.

But the angel related ones were being recorded, and though he couldn’t really control it, he knew he was doing it.

The pain was astounding. With the fleeting mentality that he had left, he couldn’t help but wonder if this was what Adam went through, in the cage. He wondered if, if he ever made it out, if he’d have scars too. Though he imagined his would be mental.

And thinking about Adam made him hallucinate. Through his blurry vision, he could have sworn he saw the love of his life, hovering in front of him. He was surprised it reached his ears, but a dull echo of his name being shouted was dredging it’s way into his mind, dragging him out of unconsciousness.

“Samandriel!” This time is was louder. He seemed to be getting his senses back, as he felt the slick needles sliding out of his head, slowly.

It was a relief, it opened his eyes in a whole new level. He could see clearly, and he saw Adam peering at him with concern. “Samandriel, please talk to me. Are you okay?” He asked, his words choking out of his throat as he held onto his shoulders.

Another voice could be heard from behind, as the rest of the needles were drawn out of Samandriel’s skull and the crown he was wearing had been removed. “He is alive.” Castiel grunted.

Samandriel sagged onto Adam, who was supporting him up, coaxing him into a position that they could walk on. From the door, Dean was shouting. “Get him out of here!”

“Castiel!” Adam alerted the other angel, who helped lift Samandriel, for a faster getaway.

Soon, they were heading out the doors, protected by Dean. He was being slowed down by Demon’s, but now Adam, Castiel, and Samandriel had a clear path to the Impala, where they were to wait for the Winchesters.

Samandriel sagged against the Impala, clinging to Castiel’s coat like it was the only thing he needed. His eyes were on Adam. Adam was at his side, of course, his hands flitting across the male in a desperate need to somehow heal him. “Cas, how do we-” He gulped down a clump in his throat. “How do we heal him?”

Castiel ignored Adam’s presence. “I need to take him to Heaven.” He said, but Samandriel instantly jerked him closer, a panic in his eyes.

“No, you can’t take me back there, Castiel.” He said, to which Castiel’s eyebrows furrowed. Adam had taken a step back at the abruptness, but was inching closer again. He knew Samandriel was upset, but he couldn’t figure it out. “You don’t understand. I told Crowley things. Things he shouldn’t have known!” His knuckles were turning white from the pain. “He got to our coding. Our secrets. Secrets I didn’t even know we had!”

Adam just wanted to get Samandriel out of here, to nurse him back to health like it had been before, but reversed. He wanted to take Samandriel back to their home. He tugged on Castiel’s arm, but he merely shook Adam off. “Secrets, what secrets?” He asked.

Adam stood next to him, trying to grab his attention. “Castiel, let’s just get him somewhere safe. We can find some other way to heal him, it’ll be fine.” He said, but Samandriel was speaking again, his eyes directed straight on Samandriel. “Heaven. Naomi.”

“Castie-”

“Who’s Naomi?”

“Who’s-?” The astounded look on Samandriel’s face was obvious, the way his eyes widened. He flitted to look at Adam, and he drew them both in. “Listen. Listen to me closely. I’ve been there. _I know_!” His eyes were back on Castiel solely, “They’re controlling us, Castiel!”

Adam was catching on. Something was wrong with heaven’s system and the last place Samandriel needed to be was Heaven. Castiel didn’t seem to be catching on. “Who’s controlling us?” He asked, his eyes glazing over almost right after.

Adam would have commented on it, had he not been concentrating on Samandriel’s well-being. “Naomi is!” He said, but Castiel didn’t seem to hear. It was as if he were in a completely different place.

Before either Samandriel or Adam could say anything else, Cas seemed to look at Samandriel with determined eyes. His lips were set in a single line, a look of contemplation.

It happened before anyone could react.

Castiel’s blade appeared in his hand and without any hesitation, he drove it through Samandriel’s stomach.

A blinding light shone through every pore in Samandriel’s body, but it was different than the one he exuded when he was happy. It was his grace, leaving him. And the light was gone just as quickly. Not just from his grace, but the light in his eyes had been distinguished.

The noise that Adam let out was no longer that of a human, but that of a man with no hope left in the world. He grabbed Castiel’s jacket, pulling him roughly away from his angel, so he could kneel at his side and cry. But it wasn’t just tears, that came out of him. His throat would be sore for a week, with how loud he shouted and wailed, with how he cursed at Castiel. His entire being was pointless without Samandriel.

He pulled the weightless body closer to him as he curled around the striped uniform, wishing there was some way to bring him back. But right now, the only thing he could do was swipe at Castiel any time the angel tried to get near him.

“Leave him alone! Haven’t you done enough!?” He’d scream, sounding irrational.

Eventually he felt strong, large hands pulling him up, and though he clung to Samandriel, he couldn’t keep hold of him.

“What happened?” Dean’s voice came from in front of him, Sam’s from behind.

“Castiel, explain.”

Castiel stepped towards Samandriel, now a large weight of regret setting on his shoulders. He leaned down, the stab wound clearly visible on the already red shirt. He looked up, met eyes with Dean, and then both him and the body were gone.

Adam wished he were dead instead.

* * *

Adam wouldn’t get that wish fulfilled anytime soon.

His half-brothers now had him on a constant surveillance, that resorted in him taking a short trip to insanity. He wasn’t allowed to do anything, and so his thoughts remained on Samandriel.

He cried for days, until he wasn’t capable of crying anymore. His eyes had nearly run dry, his heart stopped. He was living with one thing in mind. Avenging Samandriel.

He started praying again, but this time it was much different than before. He prayed to Castiel, to this Naomi. “I will find you.” He threatened. “And I will kill you. If it is the last thing I do.”

And then he trained himself, practicing day in and day out, how to kill an angel.

To anyone else who saw him, he was already dead. Sam and Dean saw it, but they never said anything. The way the light had diminished in his eyes. He hadn’t smiled since before Samandriel left for his mission.

He shuffled around from place to place, never lingering long. He had to plan his vengeance, and then his death. If he had any luck, he would find himself in Heaven, with Samandriel. But he didn’t know if Angels went to Heaven when they died, he didn’t know if he was going to Heaven.

Before he could even make his plans, he found himself in a sticky situation.

He was in a white room, almost everything was pure white. The only contrast was the three other bodies in the room, opposite of Adam. The first, he noticed, was Castiel, standing like a dutiful soldier. He didn’t move. He merely stared at the wall behind Adam.

Beside him was a woman. She wore a dress suit, and had sharp features. Adam didn’t like her. Especially when he looked down at their feet to identify the third body.

“Samandriel.” His breath caught in his throat and he took a step forward, before remembering the two guards.

The woman spoke, her voice calculating. “I don’t appreciate being threatened.” She said, taking a few steps forwards. Adam stepped backwards, to find himself much closer to a wall than he thought. “I don’t like people knowing things they shouldn’t.”

It was Castiel’s turn to step forward, his eyes completely glazed over. If there was any question about control, it had been washed out of Adam’s brain. Castiel wasn’t himself.

“I don’t like people touching my angel.” Adam retorted, his voice stronger than he felt. He wasn’t ready for this. But with true Winchester spirit, he refused to back down.

The woman, who Adam assumed to be Naomi, turned to look down at Samandriel, a look of disgust on her face. “Him? Not much of an angel, if you ask me.” She laughed cruelly, meeting Adam’s eyes. “Couldn’t even keep himself from getting caught. Pathetic, really.”

Feeling like that last sentence was aimed towards him, Adam straightened himself and took a few steps towards the others. “Your idea of being a good angel is seriously warped, if you think that’s what it takes.” He said, digging his hand into his pocket. All of his weapons had been excluded, it seems, in the trip to this strange place.

Naomi laughed, sending shivers down Adam’s spine. “I don’t think you understand the way our system works around here. The angels need someone to tell them what to do. If they can’t do that, they’re worthless.” She said, gesturing towards Castiel as if he were a good example.

Adam took a few more steps, and Castiel had moved directly in his way, raising his angel’s blade. Adam gulped, clenching his hands into fists. “I don’t think _you_ understand, you rotten bitch.” He growled, looking past to see Samandriel laying there, remembering his words. “Angel’s aren’t supposed to follow orders, to do whatever they’re told. Angel’s are meant to be compassionate, caring. They’re supposed to be filled with love.” He walked forwards with more purpose, until he reached Castiel.

Though he rarely bore a resemblance to Dean, the look in his eyes was very much like the Winchester’s at that time. Something there changed Castiel and he stepped out of the way. Adam continued on. “There was one angel I know, that did all of that. He loved everything and everyone. He planted his own garden, just to see life growing. He loved me, despite how damaged I was.” He had gotten closer, and he saw Naomi pulling out her own weapon. She stood in a fighting position. His eyes cast down to Samandriel, and he tried not to let any tears come loose. His lip quivered and he looked back up at Naomi, letting his hatred fuel him. “ _And. You. Killed. Him._ ” He growled, lunging forward and catching her off guard.

She didn’t drop her weapon, she didn’t fall back, but Adam had enough of a chance to get a hold of her and dig his nails deep into her skin. She couldn’t shake him off, no matter how hard she tried. He clung to her, trying to reach for her sword so he could use it against her, but she was smart and fast. She knocked him off and a cruel grin etched onto her eager lips. “Nobody has ever loved you.”

She raised the blade above her head, meaning to strike him right in the heart.

Adam saw something from the corner of his eyes, glowing lightly.

“And nobody ever will.” She finished, lowering her blade in a quick precision.

 

Before it could make contact, a voice rang out, echoing around them. “I do.” It said, while a blade ran through Naomi’s back.

The light was blinding and Adam had to cover his eyes.

When he opened them, he saw Sam and Dean standing there, Castiel’s angel blade in Dean’s hand. Naomi lay on the floor; scorched wing marks were tattooed onto the ground.

“Nobody messes with family.” Dean said, and while Adam really wanted to thank him, he had other business to attend to.

Quickly, he jumped up from the spot where he had fallen, and ran to Samandriel’s body, feeling the tears prick up in his eyes again. He looked so weak, so helpless. He looked human, and Adam wished he just could have protected him. He wished he could bring him back.

He clung to the body desperately, as his tears slowly dropped onto Samandriel’s face.

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

A gross, pathetic sob dragged it’s way from his lips and he hastily pressed them to Samandriel’s for one last goodbye kiss.

A finger twitched.

He ran his hands over Samandriel’s cheeks, trying to cut back the crying with sniffling, but it was only making it words.

A pair of pale, hazel eyes, started to open.

He began to moan out. “God, no. Please, this can’t be true. I can’t lose you, baby.” He would cry, his lips dragging everywhere across the angel’s face.

A hand began to rub at his back, as if that could possibly soothe him.

It was getting hard for him to breathe. He thought he might die from a heart attack.

“It’s okay, Adam.” A voice said from beneath him, sounding a bit sore from not being used.

“No it’s not... He’s gone, It’ll never be okay.” Adam mumbled in reply, not thinking about where the voice was coming from, until he thought about who it sounded like.

He pried his eyes open, wiping away the tears, and looked at what he thought to be the dead body of Samandriel. He was wrong about one thing. Samandriel wasn’t dead. He was very much alive, and smiling. Smiling so much it made Adam’s heart hurt for all the right reasons.

“Samandriel.” He let out, his voice barely above a whisper, as he pulled him into a tight hug, his lips ghosting everywhere over the angel’s face. “You’re alive, I can’t believe you’re alive.”

Samandriel reached up, slipping his fingers into Adam’s hair, caressing the nape of his neck. “I’m just glad I get to see you again.” He murmured.

Adam leaned forward, pulling Samandriel into a deeper, sensual kiss. He was tired of taking his time. He had already lost his angel once, he wasn’t going to take the chance of it happening again.

As he inhaled through his nose, deepening the kiss, he heard a cough behind him, and he pulled away to see a flustered Samandriel. He looked up, a glare in his eyes, to see Dean looking at him awkwardly.

Before the oldest Winchester could say anything, Adam cut in. “Get your own angel.” He said, hearing Sam laugh. Samandriel giggled and he faced him with a grin. Behind him, he could hear Dean sigh. He could also hear Castiel’s coat sway as he got closer. It made the grin on his face grow wider. “Sorry, looks like you’ve already got one.”

“Adam, be nice.” Samandriel gave him a look and he chuckled. He leaned into one last kiss, taking it all in before leaning away and looking up at the other three.

“Get us out of here.” Adam said. When he blinked, he found himself back at the Winchester’s home.

 

Samandriel healed quicker than most, but it was an agonizing process that took longer than it should have. Most Angels would have healed themselves almost instantly, it took Samandriel over a week. Not only that, but he shouldn’t have been able to survive the wound inflicted by the angel blade.

Samandriel was acting stranger than usual, but he never let Adam see how weak he had become. He was terrible at hiding it, but he certainly tried. Adam once woke up to find Samandriel clinging to him tightly, fast asleep. He would have found it extremely endearing, had he not known what he did about Angels. Still, he didn’t have the heart to wake him. He looked far too peaceful.

Castiel, who had returned to his former self, had an idea. He voiced it to Adam one day, when they were alone. “I believe Samandriel has lost his grace. When I... stabbed him, I did not do it deep enough. It was enough for his grace to slip away and wither, but not for his vessel or soul to die down. If I am correct... Samandriel is human.”

Adam worried about how he would feel when he heard this piece of information, but Samandriel took it well. In fact, he wore a large smile and grabbed Adam’s hands. “If this means I am allowed to spend the rest of my days with you, then I will be the happiest human alive.”

And he was.

He spent the rest of his human life with Adam. They smiled, they cried, they watched terrible television. When either of them had a nightmare, they comforted each other. Through the kisses and the pain, they lived until they were old and wrinkled.

Most importantly.

_They loved._


End file.
